


Art Masterpost: Silence at Moonrise- by Taylorpotato-  Sciles Big Bang 2016

by Stivvy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Deaf Character, Drug Use, Fan Art, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW Art, Underage Sex, except for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stivvy/pseuds/Stivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has been Deaf since he was two. Stiles is Hard of Hearing. They’re on the swim team. They’re kind of maybe dating. They still go looking for half a dead body in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silence At Moonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343674) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



> on tumblr (as they were meant to be viewed): [1](http://scileslife.tumblr.com/post/146684871789/for-the-sciles-big-bang-title-silence-at-moonrise) [2](http://scileslife.tumblr.com/post/146684931589/for-the-sciles-big-bang-title-silence-at-moonrise) [3](http://scileslife.tumblr.com/post/146721424154/stiles-touches-scott-all-over-the-shampoo-and) [4](http://scileslife.tumblr.com/post/146860186569/scott-can-never-believe-how-much-different-it-is)

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  



End file.
